


Little Snips of Life

by Catarina445



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catarina445/pseuds/Catarina445
Summary: Just some snippets of what the 501st does when not fighting in battles
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Wobble Wobble

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post! I want to update this regularly so maybe every other week? We’ll see!
> 
> The title for these stories came from ahsoka’s nickname :)

Anakin sighed as he walked out of the room. He had just had a long conversation with his wife and was wondering if the Resolute could get to Coruscant any faster. He headed towards the mess hall when he heard loud cheers from his men.

“Cmon Fives! It’s only been what 30 minutes!” He heard Ahsoka say.

“Yeah but you’re a Jedi this is easy! I want a rematch with a clone!” Fives responded

“What could they be doing now?” Anakin wondered

He walks into the mess hall to see that the tables that were on the wall we’re moved and there was a circle of clones around the empty space. 

“What’s going on?” Anakin whispered to his second in command

“Sir the boys made a bet saying Ahsoka was stronger than Fives and that then somehow led to them to doing physical strength challenges Sir.” Rex responded

“What? Who’s winning?” He asked 

“Fives seems to be losing steam but the commander seems fine.” Rex answered

Anakin chuckled and looked through the crowd. He saw what Rex had described. His padawan and ARC trooper against a wall struggling to keep from buckling out. 

“Oh hey master,” he heard Ahsoka say “I get 50 credits from Echo over there. He had way to much faith in Fives.”

“Don’t get cocky” Anakin retorted 

“How can I when there’s credits on the line?” She responded.

Fives then looked at her and barely managed to get out, “Can we truce? We can split the creds!”

“Not a chance! Besides you’d probably still stay up when I dropped and not to mention our DIGNITY is on the line! If you drop now it will be held against you till the end of time!” Ahsoka said 

“Fine” Fives groaned.

10 minutes pass and Hardcase says “You guys are gonna be so sore tomorrow” 

“Whatever” The two day at the same time 

Finally after a long 42 minutes, Fives finally gave up. He slid down the wall and said “SCREW dignity I still want to walk in this lifetime!” 

Ahsoka laughed and then dropped as well. They tried to get up but their legs would not permit them. 

“Kriffing hells!” Fives swore. 

They both were helped up and they sat at the tables. They exchanged credits and chatted. The Resolute came out of hyperspace and docked. Ahsoka and Fives could not walk so they needed help leaving the ship. 

“Do I even want to know?” Obi-wan masked as his former padawan and grandpadawan hobbled towards him.

“All you need to know is that I’m rich and a winner.” Ahsoka said

“Oh dear that’s already too much” he said as they walked towards the temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted May 5th 2020


	2. Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcase can handle bitterness, right? He’s had Kix’s coffe after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add that this breaks canon because Hardcase is alive but whatever
> 
> Posted May 16th 2020

The 501st was relieved when they saw their leaders back from their dangerous mission to Zygerria. Rex was helping Ahsoka carry bags of Kiros clay and some strange fruit. 

“What’s all this?” Fives asked.

“The governor of Kiros was kind enough to gift us some native fruit.” Ahsoka said, struggling with the brave bags.

“Here let us help” said Hardcase, grabbing a heavy bag for himself.

They walk up the ramps to the mess hall where they plopped the heavy bags down.

“Woah, careful Hardcase,” Ahsoka warmed, “If the bad tears, the clay will stain everything in here!”

“So what is this stuff, conmander?” Jesse asked

“It’s fruit native to my homeworld, Shili,” Ahsoka began, “They’re kinda like grapefruit and the trees grow in clay!”

“Grapefruit huh?” Fives said, “Hmm what do they taste like?”

“They’re extremely bitter to humans apparently. Skyguy spat it out.” She said.

“Ah it cant be that bad!” Hardcase said.

“Wanna try one?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’ve tried Kix’s coffee before this’ll be nothing” he said with a smirk. Fives and Jesse laughed at him.

“If you say so. Just let me peel it.” She said. She handed him one of the slices as she snacked on her own. “One last time, it’s very bitter.” She said.

“I’m fine, commander don’t worry!” Hardcase said with a grin as he popped the slice in his mouth. His smirk slowly turned to a scrunched up look as he tasted it. 

“What’s the matter, Hardcase? Can’t handle it?” Fives asked.

Hardcase hit the side of Five’s head with his elbow as he struggled to swallow his piece. Fives laughed and recreated Hardcase’s suffering face.

Hardcase finally got the piece down and yelled, “if you think it’s not that bad, try it yourself!”

“Fine!” Fives said

Ahsoka gave him a piece and said “Fives I don’t think this is a good idea!” 

“Hardcase is a baby! It can’t possibly be that bad!” He responded.

“That’s what I thought too, buddy.” Hardcase coughed.

Fives ate the piece and started to chew it. Like Hardcase, his smirk faded and scrunched up. 

“Kriff!” Fives yelled, “Commander, how can you eat this?!” 

Ahsoka composed herself from her laughter and with a Coruscanti accent said, “I actually find it quite sweet. Soothing flavor on the tongue.” Then she went back to laughing. 

“Well I didn’t help you haul up all that clay for nothing,” Rex said, “let’s plant those fruits so none of us think of trying it.”

At that moment Kix walks in and asks what’s happening.

“Oh I was just letting Hardcase and Fives try this fruit.” Ahsoka said.

“May I try it?” He asked.

“NOO! KIX!” Fives and Hardcase yelled.

“Um, Kix I don’t know if that’s the best idea.” Rex said.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Well, you see, this fruit is very bitter to the human tongue. I don’t know if you’ll like it.” Ahsoka said.

“It can’t be that bad.” He said, “give me a piece.”

Ahsoka gave him a piece and everyone watched as he put the piece in his mouth. Kix’s face didn’t change.

“Mmm this is very good, commander. It’s quite sweet.” Kix said.

Everyone’s jaw dropped when they hear him say that.

“Are you insane?!” Fives yelled?

“No I think he’s just brainwashed his tongue into liking bitter stuff. Have you ever tried his coffee?” Rex said.

“Well I’m glad I’m not the only one who likes it.” Ahsoka said.

They all eventually stopped chatting about their tastes and got to planting the seeds. 

“Hmm where should this go?” Kix asked.

“I think we should put it in the mess in case of any unsuspecting victims.” Fives said.

“I for one agree. It was really funny seeing you guys like that.” Ahsoka said

“The mess it is.” Rex said as they wheeled the pots over to the corner

A month later the trees were grown and had fruits growing off of the branches. The group sat in the mess when General Skywalker walked in. 

“Hey snips, what’s this?” He asked. 

“Oh just some fruit.” She said, hoping he would forget about the last time he tried it.

“Can I take some?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Ahsoka said trying not to laugh and keep a straight face. Once Anakin left with a fruit in hand, the group burst into laughter and argued over who would get to ask the general how it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ahsoka is from Shili but I think all togruta like this fruit so they started to grow it on Kiros


End file.
